


Disgorge

by Shintaro_Asaka



Category: AKB48
Genre: F/F, Temporary Amnesia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shintaro_Asaka/pseuds/Shintaro_Asaka





	Disgorge

这里是神奈川。东经139.46，北纬35.42。  
  
  
  
这条船去往苏维埃港。  
  
乘游轮旅行的好处有很多。比如清净。  
底层酒吧里啤酒十美分，瓶斟的加利福尼亚葡萄酒二十五美分，蓄着大胡子的酒保熟练地将杯子擦得晶晶亮，将一小支薄荷叶儿放在刚刚做好的长岛冰茶的杯沿。  
  
第一次向他要酒的时候他拒绝了。  
“ **小朋友** ，”他的微笑藏在浓密的大胡子里。“你该看看入口，我们在那儿贴了未成年人禁止入内的告示。”  
  
他打量了一下我：“或许你是来要一杯甜牛奶？”  
  
我只能摸出船票递给他——这是最有效的解决方式。  
就像我莫名其妙被热情的水手领进广播室，打算播送一条“ **中学生与父母失散** ”的广播时那样。  
  
他用两根指头掐住我的船票，眯着眼睛看了看然后失笑了。  
“抱歉，村山女士。”

 

 

 

他手艺不错，但是出于种种原因，晦暗的灯光，持续至深夜的嗡隆的人声——还有什么别的。我讨厌那里。所幸还有room service。我告诉他们用白熊啤酒和冷牛排填满客房的冷柜。  
  
  
这也是现在的我。  
穿着睡裙，微醺地倚在窗边的长椅上。一面喝着啤酒，一面听船只在切割海浪时摇晃的水声，想象鱼随着海浪和晚风啪嗒啪嗒跃起又落下的样子。  
  
  
  
//  
一些叩击声从玄关那儿传过来。  
我确认在这条游轮上没有谁会在这个时间拜访。酒保三天来这里一次——唯一可能出现的是侍者。他们再三向我保证除非火灾，不会有人来打搅我的门。

 

 

 

 

  
但我还是开了门。  
  
不是火灾。而是一个女人。  
她站在我面前，穿一件长襟的外套。像是礼服和外衣的混杂。衬衣的领扣松开，露出一角清瘦白皙的锁骨。  
  
  
门灯的光芒柔软又明亮。她身后的世界一片漆黑，就像是午夜汹涌又深邃的海洋里迫近的一座光的孤岛。她仿佛光源本身般在这夜里白皙着透明。  
  
她抬起瞳孔，与我的瞳孔相接。

 

 

“你——是谁？”  
在听到我的询问之后她愣住了。她的嘴唇微微张开，像是欲言又止。  
  
  
“总之先进来吧。”  
  
她下意识地点了头。  
汽笛音从远方飘过来，轻轻地在夜里飘荡，然后消失。像是被夜晚吞没的一声叹息。  
  
  
//  
  
她说她认识我。  
在两天前上船的时候就已经注意到我，只不过因为时间过去太久，而没有办法立刻地相认。  
  
“我是高中和你同班的冈田。”她顿了一下，小幅度地试探着，像是希望能勾起我对以往的一些回忆来。“你——记得我吗？”  
  
  
“或者是女子合唱部？” 她望着我的眼，深黑色的眼睫因为紧张而微微颤抖着。“我们是在那里遇见的，你是大我一期的前辈。”  
  
“我不知道。”我摇摇头。“我不记得了。”  
  
她有点儿急切。“在合唱站队的时候我们的位置挨在一起——”  
  
“我不记得了。”  
我不是能与人当面抗辩的类型，但是我现在没来由地烦躁，像是内心深处有个角落正在反反复复地，竭尽全力地抗拒着什么，连带着我也焦躁起来。  
  
我想说点儿话，但是又不知道该说什么。  
薄毛衣的边缘刺刺的。我伸手抓一抓脖颈之后的碎发，将它们拢至耳后。  
  
她垂下头去，眼睛里的许多情绪就这样乖顺地躲到后面去了。  
冈田的声音带一点微妙的酸涩。眼中满是焦炽痛苦，却立即恢复清明，仿佛只是看错。  
  
这让我的心也莫名其妙地酸涩起来，我开了口。  
“我真的不记得了。”  
  
  
  
“是这样啊。”她的声音温顺地低沉下去，但是她对我微笑了。  
“ **我记住了** 。”

 

 

 

 

话虽是这么说，但是我没来由地为自己突然的任性感觉到不安。室内极静，海水声仿佛被隔在了舷窗外面，如死者一般寂无声息。  
  
“你……”  
我抬眼看她，她目光灼灼，神情极认真地看着我——于是刚刚再三斟酌的东西全都不见，连影子都不见，我只能胡乱地丢出一个话题来：“去苏维埃港做什么？”  
  
  
话一出口我就开始后悔。这对一个第一次见面的人来说未免太过冒犯，连语气都是，太过随便和理所当然，我垂下眼睛，嗫嚅起来，不知所措。  
  
但是冈田微笑了。  
“去北极。”她微笑了，唇角弯起，连眼睛也弯起来，她密密匝匝的睫毛笑成一个漂亮的弧，那是一种浓重的，沉稳的，温柔的气氛。撞进我的心室。  
  
“我和人约定好一起去北极。”  
像是在强调什么一样，她放慢了语速，于是那些字节清晰地在我与她之间的空气中来回震荡。  
“和我的爱人。”她的语气真挚又郑重，像是在宣誓。

 

 

我站起身，离开沙发走向冰箱。  
  
  
  
“喝点儿什么吗？”  
我从冰箱里抽出一罐啤酒给她。  
  
我递给他。在啤酒罐交接的瞬间我们的手指轻轻地碰到一起，她的指腹纤长，像低温烧灼的火。指尖相触时我微微一颤。  
  
她愣了一下，随之笑着接受了。  
  
“我以为你不会喝这种东西”。冈田饶有兴致地看着手里白熊啤酒金色的酒罐。一截柔软的红绳在她秀气的手腕上摇晃。  
  
这是她身上 **唯一** 的装饰品。  
纤细，已经褪了色。  
但是与这纤细的装饰品相矛盾的是，这红绳尾端的连接处极粗砺，就好像是有人反复地在同一个地方打结，最后成了一个没人能解开的死扣。  
  
  
  
  
“我记得你一直都只喝甜的。”她轻轻啜饮了一口，因为淡淡的苦味略微皱起眉头来。  
“橙汁，蜜瓜苏打，还有烤制的又热又脆的蜂蜜饼。”她顿了一下，好像是突然想到什么甜蜜的事情一样，笑得眯眯眼。“你说苦，连摩卡都不行。”  
  
  
“你还记得zun吗？”她见我不像是能记起的样子，于是径自地说下去。  
“其实我也好久好久没有见她啦。我还以为你会记得她——我们一起做松饼。”  
  
**  
****她应该…… 很了解我。**

我对自己过去的二十年一无所知。  
  
  
我醒来的时候眼前是一片刺眼的白。干净，整洁，不如说是什么都没有，连记忆和认识也是，空白到彻底。  
  
就像夏日的阵雨一般。我倏忽而至，但是记忆却遽然无踪，它完全地与我本身抽离。我的头腔里该是空的，于是只能茫然地看着有人握着我的手，不断地掉眼泪，说一些我当时还不能理解的话。  
  
这着实地惊吓到我的姐姐——我当时还不知道她是。  
在短暂的惊慌之后她按响了呼叫护士的铃。于是一群医护涌进来，团团把我围住。  
  
  
  
医生说我的症状来自巴比妥类药物造成的暂时脑部损伤。  
  
“是 **暂时性** 的药物损伤。”  
这声音来自我的姐姐，至少她说她是。说这话的时候她的脸上浮现出一些坚决的神情。  
  
  
我相信她。  
她有着和我一样的眼睛和相似的唇形。她挂念我，在每次必须要从我这里赶回去值班时，都紧紧地握着我的手之后才转身离去。  
  
  
她对待我就像是对待什么过于易碎的东西一样，审慎，温柔到小心翼翼。  
尤其是在回答我病症疑问的时候。她终于想好怎么措辞。  
  
  
她说药师误将安定剂开错了计量，在我被送进医院里的时候，血液里有三倍的安定，这几乎要了我的命。  
  
她说这话之前深吸了一口气。拍拍我的头，然后低下头去，将我弄乱的被角重新掖好。  
  
  
  
我知道她偶尔会说一些极其严厉的话—— **我偷着听到的** ，在医院空旷的走廊里。她对着电话的另一端，内容听不真切，却是语带讥诮地。  
  
我只听到一些她着重强调的字眼，什么“未来”和“禁止”这一类。模模糊糊。  
  
  
心绪不宁。  
“我为什么要去买——”我努力地思索着，试图找出一个温和的字眼。  
“——呃—— **那种** 药呢？”  
  
是有点儿这样的感觉的。每天躺在病床上，接受护士递过来的奇形怪状的小卡片，上面写着蹩脚的短歌，大概都是一些“为我活着吧。”之类的话。  
  
她的唇角僵了一下。但是这几不可见，她之后的说辞几乎没人会不相信。  
  
她说我只是浅度的失眠。浅度的。  
她咽了一下口水，抿紧嘴唇。  
  
  
  
  
我稍微地有点儿愧疚。  
  
有些话其实不必问出口。//

 

 

 

 

 

 

我相信了。  
事实上我除了相信以外也做不了别的。  
  
在被带到自己在家里的旧房时也是一样。  
旧房间的时间很容易就滞流不动，而我的房间更像是很久以前时钟便戛然而止。但拾掇得很好，板架一尘不染，桌子擦得干干净净。  
  
  
我相信血缘的联系，也试图去将她划归到亲近的人这一范畴。   
但是令我负疚的是，我的身体实在是太过于不出息，我试图在自己与她之间建立一些联系，说服自己这也许就是我应当做的。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
我失败了。  
惶惶然之间就是迷惑，然后是不安。没有仰仗。就像一座孤岛，支离破碎，寸草不生。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
就像现在一样，我再一次面临这种情境。  
或许是觉察到我的尴尬，冈田提议了。“你要听听我们以前的事吗？”  
  
  
她的眼睛好温柔。是琥珀色的，就像夏日丛林中探出头的鹿。  
  
我没法拒绝。  
  
  
就像现在这样——或许听一听也无妨。

 

 

 

回忆。  
  
在她的描述里，我们几乎形影不离。  
我们一起训练和声，一起吃午饭，在神奈川的街头闲逛，看夜场的电影。像当时所有的女高中生一样，躺在关灯的房间里，手机却还亮着发信息。  
  
大概也是恋爱故事这一类。  
  
她讲渡边前辈和柏木前辈的事情；夹杂着前田前辈和高桥前辈的，还有后辈的留学生和佐佐木前辈成天地黏在一起。包括同期的真子突然地就宣布有了女朋友。  
  
“真子说过很多次恋爱很麻烦。”冈田含着笑看着我。  
“她像一阵风一样……”她仰起头，像是陷入了什么梦幻一般的回忆里。“总是突然地就做出决定呢……突然地。”  
  
  
  
不过必须要承认的是，对我来说这个谈资太过友善，以至于我并不必表现出对过往的事情有什么了解，也不必表现出什么赞同或者理解的看法，甚至连思考也不需要。冈田的故事很多，偶尔会开几个玩笑，我只需要靠在沙发上，有一搭没一搭地听着。时不时啜饮一口手上的啤酒，在她讲到有趣的事情的时候吃吃地笑。  
  
  
  
  
然后，然后冈田说……她在高中的时候喜欢上了一个前辈。但是没办法告白。  
  
“可能理由还是害怕。”她的言语慢慢地，像是正深思熟虑。指尖轻轻地搭在腿上，偶尔滑动一下。  
  
“怕一旦说明白了，两人的关系就会从此变化。”她解释说。  
  
“的确，高中男孩子总是比较多变。”我点点头。  
经常会有这样的事情——鼓足勇气告白，却得到对方已经有女朋友的消息，或者已经交往了，却突然被分手。这样的事情在两三年后就会确实地变得微不足道，但是在当时，就足够让人伤心许久。  
  
她顿了一下，低下头微笑了。  
“是啊。我并不知道怎么与人相爱，也时常会考虑到 **未来** 这种东西——”她认真地看着我的眼睛，台灯暖黄色的光芒映在她的眸子里，像深夜里指向灯映在海面上的波的闪光。  
  
“毕竟我还太不成熟。”  
  
我理解这种心情。现状已经足够令人满足，而贪欲总是让人寻求更多。想靠近，但是又害怕这会毁了两人的世界，于是这就生出矛盾的心理来，让人痛苦又让人折磨。

 

 

 

 

脑子漂浮在蒸腾的酒精里面。熏熏然地漂浮着。我有点儿迟钝，仔细地挑着字眼讲话。  
“那最后——最后你告白了没有？”   
  
  
  
冈田说事情的讲破反而是因为别的。  
她在临近告白的关口反复地酝酿勇气，但是另外一个误打误撞的告白却来得更早，让人惊慌。  
  
  
“前辈他——”冈田的喉头吞咽了一下”是很有魅力的类型。”  
  
她顿了一下，勉强地翘起唇角微笑起来。  
“但是这次告白的对象不一样，有一瞬间，我甚至觉得前辈她...他会永远也不是我的了。”  
  
  
冈田像是因为想到什么事情而踌躇和犹豫起来。  
  
“那个告白的人……”她的喉头滑动了一下。“很受欢迎。”  
  
那可真是件坏事情。我想。  
我舔一舔嘴角的苦涩酒汁，点了点头。  
  
  
“前辈她并没有回绝。”她说。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
//  
  
  
**“她并没有回绝。”**  
  
这是个模棱两可的答案。我昏昏蒙蒙地听着。  
  
头开始痛。像是某根血管壮健的病变，一跳一跳，连着视线也模糊起来，一跳一跳地。  
  
  
冈田她突然就沉默。她低着头摇晃着酒罐，残余的酒汁在罐底乖顺地旋转着。  
  
一个问题就要冲出我的口。就像什么东西在身体深处翻涌上来，像是什么重要的事。  
但是却消失得极快，也根本想不起词来。额角酸酸胀胀，只能用指尖压着，看着她的侧脸，她的眼睛。  
  
“最后我是哭着告白的。”她笑了，眼睛眯缝成一个漂亮的弧。“是不是很傻？”  
  
她说自己的泪水流了满脸，看上去一定十分糟糕。  
  
  
  
冈田开了口：“我跟前辈说——”  
  
“说他喜欢你，但是我的是爱。还会有太多太多人喜欢你，甚至爱你。”  
冈田的声音就像从遥远的山谷传来。遥远的山谷的另一边，然后回荡，复数次地撞击着我的耳膜。我在心里默念着这句话，每个字节都无比熟悉。  
  
我呼吸困难。就像有无数的手正推挤着我的肺叶。是持续地，仿佛在制造一场人为的溺水。  
熟悉。好像我听过这句话，熟悉得莫名其妙。  
  
  
“可是如果我这一次不说，我应该就——”  
  
  
  
  
  
“这真的不像告白。”话一出口我才知道自己打断了她，声音是抖的。是不可解除谜底的骄矜。  
  
  
  
沉默。她的嘴唇翕动着，像是要将那句话讲完——  
  
  
但是她没有。  
她摇一摇手中的酒罐，牙齿衔住它铝制的边缘，然后向后仰头，将最后一点酒汁吞下去。半长的头发向后移动，露出白皙的耳尖。  
  
漫长，有如一个世纪，许久之后她终于开口。  
  
  
“她答应我了。”她看着我的眼睛说。

 

我从姐姐那里听到过一些自己以前的事情。  
我其实并不是那么乖的小孩。  
  
小的时候借着流鼻血的理由和她吵架，再大一点就更顽劣，跳到睡觉的父亲的肚皮上或者在学校里就结伙打闹。  
——但是最后都逃掉惩罚。  
  
让事情更糟糕的是我太倔强。  
这种事情应当是改不掉的。以致于虽然对以前的事情什么都记不得，我却也发现自己这种奇怪的性子。  
  
比如虽然不知道合影的女孩子是谁，却坚执着不肯换掉那张壁纸。  
  
但这足以让我的姐姐欣喜万分。 “以前你也是这样的，有一张壁纸来着……” 她认为这是我记忆回复的征兆。“……你用了好久。”  
  
  
她甚至偶尔会开玩笑说她再也不会提起那件事情，以免我再一次犯了倔。  
  
  
  
  
  
哪件事情？我装着不甚在意。  
  
应该也就是我所不知道的“那件事情”了。  
  
  
  
//  
但是冈田喝醉了。  
  
  
她与酒精的和是一个脸颊酡红，痴痴傻笑的幼稚的醉鬼。不仅是这样，酒精似乎干扰了她的判断，她的故事交错又混乱起来，时常前言不搭后语，她叙述的故事，像是用棉花糖去蘸热巧克力，白色的糖丝和棕色的巧克力浆完全地搅和在一起，男和女搅和在一起，辨认不出是哪个。  
  
  
不仅是这样，她的酒品极差，她此时软绵绵又黏叽叽，与其说是经过的事情太过离谱，不如说是对什么事情都自顾自地，没有逻辑。  
  
  
  
比如现在。我又一次打断了她。  
  
  
  
“嗯？”她停顿了一下。  
  
“你的男朋友——你说你给他买了白色的头饰？在夏日的祭典上。”  
  
“啊。”她含混地微笑了。“是的。是的。”她嘻嘻地笑，眼睛都笑得眯缝起来。  
“你也觉得很奇怪对不对……？“ 她开始把头倚在我的肩膀上。“他是很宠我的。她戴上的时候也很漂亮呢……”  
  
  
“只是照片不知道丢到哪里去了。”  
  
  
我隐隐约约地感觉到她的欲言又止。

 

 

 

 

 

她的叙述变得又急又快。  
  
“之后的每一次，如果我想吻他，我就问——”  
奇异的赤红扑在她苍白的脸颊上，像是恼人的病热，又甜又潮湿。  
她定定地望着我。她的眼极亮，像是有火焰在其中烧灼。  
  
就好像是渴望。  
从我身上渴求什么，但是我觉察到自己什么都没有办法给予，这让我不知所措。  
  
“要唱那首歌吗？”  
  
  
要唱那首歌吗？  
  
脑袋弦儿倏忽一痛。好像它听见了什么曾刻骨铭记的东西，或者我可能在某个瞬间，许久许久之前的瞬间——听见过这句话。  
然后这东西在我的头腔里回响。像是钟声响尽，嗡隆无法停止。  
  
痛。  
我的视野里失了焦，她白皙的脸颊的轮廓如同月光一般模糊起来。  
  
  
冈田注意到了我的异常，她细白的手指伸过来摸摸我的额头。  
冰凉冰凉的，像冬季清晨湖面上的薄冰。  
  
朦朦胧胧的晕眩中我迎着她的掌心，眯着看着她的眼睛。她的目光轻轻地在我唇上抚过，透着不舍和眷恋，琥珀色的眼睛几分暧昧不明。  
  
  
  
//  
  
我从未做过这样的事。  
  
  
  
我想我这么做应该是有理由的。事实上为了说服自己，我经常会想出理由来。  
  
  
至于我的这次旅行，我只给姐姐留了信。说我会及时回来——就像我曾经做过的那样。  
只不过这次时间上会比较特殊。应该是最后一次了。

 

 

 

 

//  
所以我想——  
我想一切都事出有因。  
  
比如为了得知过去的自己，而找到与自己熟悉的人，做熟悉的事情这一方面。  
  
但是这想法是如此大胆，以至于连自己都吃惊。  
  
  
  
  
  
“接吻吧。”  
  
她愣在原地。混混沌沌的眼神一下子就清明，好像刚刚的这里，并没有人因为醉酒而在胡言乱语。  
  
  
  
  
热。喉咙奇异地干燥，   
我对酒精的耐受力其实不弱，可能是因为体质的关系，手背上泛了红色，我瞥了一眼自己在窗上的倒影，酒精在我的脸颊上灼烧，像一团火。  
  
更何况现在茶几上纷纷倒倒地散落着七八枚空酒罐，红酒开了半支，托它们的福，在这充足的借口之下，我没来由地就莽撞得说出了口。  
  
没错，这是我这辈子最勇敢也最无措的时刻。  
  
我听见自己又重复了一遍。那声音不受控制，抖颤着，却冷静又大胆，让我惊惶。  
  
“吻我。”  
我说。

 

 

 

 

//

我的嘴唇就像夏日干燥的河川。  
但她的不是。她的唇像雌鹿湿润的鼻尖，又颤抖又冰凉，她的鼻息冰凉地地打在我的呼吸上。  
  
在话说出口之后我就开始后悔——  
但是她已经扶住我的肩膀，一边注视着，一边接近着我的嘴唇。  
  
  
他的气息在脸上若有若无地轻拂过，唇似乎贴在了我的脸颊上。  
我又焦急又慌又没法后退，颤抖着，我想逃跑，但却连着我的身体也背叛了我，它不知所措，于是我被冈田勾着下颌，顺着她的力向前。  
  
  
//  
  
  
唇碰到她时我全身一抖。  
  
  
是温顺的，环抱着我的，往复的海潮。  
她的薄唇轻轻的摩挲着我的，是细小的，温暖的，梦幻也似的潮涌。  
  
诱着我往前。她吻的极慢，细致而有耐心。偶尔含着我的上唇停住，提醒着我趁着这空隙，在她唇间细细地喘。  
  
但是这越来越难。恍恍惚惚地好像失了重，轻飘飘地，足尖离开海底的沙砾浮起来，水却没至头顶，灌满肺叶。

 

 

 

//  
然后整片海水瞬间就冰结。她停住了。  
  
  
  
海潮退却。  
她的手指慢慢地移动着，轻轻地将我推离她的怀抱，留下一些海水的碎末。藕断丝连，留恋也似地触着我的肩头。  
  
我的头脑仍然在晕眩，灼灼地，茫然地，我仍旧闭着眼睛。  
“你说的那个前辈——是我。”我闭着眼睛说。  
  
  
颤抖。我全身冰冷，除了唇在发烫。  
冈田别过头去的时候，发丝仿佛发出声响。我能感觉到她张开嘴巴，无声地深吸一口气。我睁开眼睛看着她，冈田的前发散开，血色从脸颊上消散。  
  
  
她看上去备受折磨，异常脆弱。  
“没错，”她哑声说，轻得几不可闻：“是你。”  
冈田眼睛里莫名的情绪像潮水翻涌。是铺天盖地的暗色。眷念不舍悲伤痛苦各种情绪。  
  
她突然就用力。  
  
头颅被她托着向前，连着我的全身，还有我胸口爆炸也似的心跳——压向她的唇齿。  
  
她的吻席卷上来。

 

 

 

 

 

//

这个吻与刚刚结束的那个不同。  
  
  
是热与力的不可抗拒。是翻滚的，夏季洋面上肆虐的风暴。  
我几乎要软在她的怀抱里面。  
  
“呼吸。”她的声音并不像平常那么清楚，带着气音，缠绵又拖曳着的性感，像撩人的絮状物落在我的脑区，连着听觉的分区都迷醉着瘫痪。  
  
“呼吸，Yuuchan.”  
想必她在说这话的时候唇角都在满足地翘起……因为她知道她能从我这里攫取更多。  
  
  
  
我闭着眼喘息着后退，但这间隙她已经追了上来，她已经用唇贴上了我的耳廓，湿冷的海水的声音扑进我的耳轮。  
“很简单。像这样。”  
  
  
  
她说得极轻松，就像这该是人与生俱来的本能一般。一个婴孩诞生在世上，然后他自然地就会享受接吻。她正自如地行使着这一本能，连贯地按着呼吸的节奏咬我的唇——热。均匀。还缠绵。  
不仅是咬，她正还用指尖一节一节地抚摸我的背脊——  
  
  
做梦。  
我气喘吁吁地将脸别开，但是冈田已经把我压在沙发靠背上，扣住我的双手，用鼻尖轻蹭我——于是又一轮的新的吻又开始。   
  
  
  
  
  
刺痒。  
我软在她的怀抱里小口小口地喘息，感觉连尾椎都酥麻起来。  
  
此时我切实地是一个灵魂了。没有视觉和触觉，在茫茫宇宙里昏眩地旋转着。

 她用力用力地嗅。然后就连续地吻和舔吮。

  
我能感觉到她舌面上的刺，滚烫的流动的固体。  
就像粘稠的，滚烫的岩浆。热的， 烫着我，但是经过之后就发冷，变成融化的冷水，是受寒般的冷热交替。  
整个世界里都充满了血液流动的啸声，我陷入朦朦胧胧的眩晕。

 

 

 

//

终于我们的前额抵在一起，渐渐平复了呼吸。我的眼皮半阖着，整个世界都还在剧烈亲吻的旋转的混沌里。我只模模糊糊地看到她翘起的薄唇的唇角。

 

我听到她微笑的声音，在极近处。

 

 

也气喘吁吁，像是长跑之尽的感叹一般——

 

“我真的好开心，好开心，好开心。”她说。

 

 

她重复着，像是说一遍并不足以表达她的意思，像是距离太远也是，她温热地衔住我赤红色的耳廓。她的香气充斥在我与她身体时间的狭小空隙里，是轻柔的花的气味儿，被她的体温熨烫之后带着熟悉的温热把我裹挟住。整个儿地。

 

 

 

 //

“我好开心。”她的手已经温柔地在胸衣下托起了我的心脏。我的心脏几乎要挣扎着逃出胸口；她的手因为激动而颤抖又冰凉，胸前异常的冰冷又细腻激得我颤抖起来。

 

 

剧烈地。

 

 

 

  
“yuuchan.” 我别开头喘息，但是这一时刻，她这句话已经追击上来——连着她轻轻地拽开了裙子的束带，裙身从我的肩头轻柔地滑落。

 

赤裸来得太快。

 

 

//

 

//

被她放在床上的时候我有些不知所措。

 

她抱着我，顺着我的脊背往下抚摸。

 

我只能挺起胸口向上，逃着她的手指。但这并没有什么实际的用处。

或者更糟。

 

她熟悉我的程度让我惊愕。

不如说是她太了解我，以至于好像是我——不是在逃离而是在迎合——将自己送进她的唇齿里。

 

她在温热的吮吸和咬啮里轻轻笑了。

 

 

 

“放松——”她因为含着我而声音模模糊糊地。

她哄着我。“宝贝儿，放松——”

 

我僵硬又紧张，头晕目眩，呼吸急促。血液快速溢满了身体的每一个角落，全身都在发烫。

 

 

“像以前那样。” 像是给予我提示，她扶着我握得死紧的手，在唇边轻轻地亲吻。

 

太...快。

 

 

 

 

“Yuuchan.”

这是一声……提醒。

她的手臂这时候没法抱住我。

 

我的脸烧起来。但是行动却畏缩。

像以前那样——她直觉我知道该怎么做。但是更要命的是，我知道我想干什么，这感觉甚至熟悉得惊人，我又烧又烫地僵在原地。

 

我知道我想要干什么。

 

 

从她的腰际往上，从她赤裸的尾椎抚摸到脊背，握住她的脊背，她的蝴蝶骨。她的肌肤又滑又冰凉，若有似无的桃子一般的绒毛挠着我的手心。

 

她好瘦。

 

然后我也知道我的身体想干什么。

 

双膝自然就松弛，我的下腹想去摩擦她往下的手。

湿热的火焰。然后是一点缓慢而来的疼痛。我察觉它，是微微的一涩。

 

 

 

//

陌生的植物占据荒地。

 

 

 

 

 

//

可是现在我感到慌乱，事情正朝着脱离控制的方向而去。

 

就像接吻，就动用嘴唇，拥抱，就动用手臂与身体，可是这个时候，这个时候动用的——

 

我不敢睁眼，抿紧嘴唇——不敢，不敢喘息。难以自持地颤抖着，与此同时若即若离地清醒，任何动静都能察觉到。

 

我听到身体内部跳动的心脏。

不是一颗，而是两颗。

一颗被她攥着，一颗……

 

或许你……知道海吗？

暗的。没有光的深海里漂浮的水母，那儿的水母就像透明的心脏一样。

她的手指抚摸着心室。

 

 

//

危险。

我控制不了自己。

 

 

我只能在铺天盖地的羞耻里用力地掐紧冈田。指甲深深地陷进她的肩头。

  

她咝咝地抽气，然后吻着我的唇角翘起来，她的呼吸渐重，有些情难自禁，却还是在连着喘的吻里面迫着我，放慢了速度，她的手指撑在一个点上着了力，打着圈子——揉。

 

 

“不，别这样——”我求她。

 

 

 

 

_死后如同初生之时。_

_没有什么可畏惧，只是幸福却难以承受，如同其源泉一般——让人害怕。_

 

这里。

汹涌的海水。

野金雀花，海藻，石楠和鸥鸟的羽毛所飘飞的海峡。

或许我未必站在这里，也不需要迟疑或疑虑，甚至也无须去寻找自己是谁。

水流终将诱引着我，找到她的身边。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

//

那是晨曦未露的暗蓝色清晨。

 

 

 

我的头倚在她肩上，双腿跟她纠缠在一起，不知道是什么时候，我已经侧着抱紧了她的手臂。我轻轻抬起头，担心会吵醒她。她好安静地沉睡，手臂规整地交叠在腹部，侧脸令人心悸地英俊又温柔。

 

 

昨夜一幕幕时而清晰时而模糊。我发现自己竟如此不可控地喜欢她。

从接触我额头的她的额头开始——

接触我嘴唇的她的嘴唇。

 

接触我胸膛的她的胸膛——握紧我一些手指的她的手指。

而其他的我的手指爬过的优美的弧线，是颤抖而又温热的她的脊背。

 

 

她纤长的手指温柔地搭在我的肩头，就像它们昨天晚上温柔地在我的身体里旋转一样。想起这个，我脸红了，咬起下唇。

 

 

她的眼睫微微地颤动着，呼吸加重，唇角微微地翘起来。

 

“不要装睡。”我去掐她的腰。

 

 

 

 

 

于是她睁了眼。

我透过斑驳的光影凝视着她，她整个人都好像要化在光里。

 

“我想看着你。”她的声音柔软又静谧。

 

 

 

 

“你为什么不睡？”我问她。

 

她靠过来，我以为他要吻我，但他没有。他用鼻尖蹭了蹭我的头发，深深地嗅起来。然后把头颅埋进我发丝与肩膀的空隙里，抱紧我。

 

“你知道我最幸福的时刻是什么吗？”她琥珀色的瞳孔亮得惊人。

 

 

她笑，“不是这样的，不是的。”

 

 

 

“就是我们第一次接吻的时候。”

 “就算是最后，我也没有对你说这件事情..” 她笑，笑得眼睛里面罩上了朦朦胧胧的水雾。

 

我蜷缩在他的怀抱里，意识还迷迷糊糊地，听着她絮絮叨叨地说以往的故事。如果，我是说如果我记得起来——

 

她说的那些故事。

 

 

有点儿……失落。

我的思绪翻涌着，却什么也说不出来。只能用指尖绕着她腕上的红绳，然后绕着她的手指，最后我们十指相扣。

 

她用另一只手把一缕头发为我挽到耳后，食指顺着我脸颊的轮廓滑下来，顺着肩线，穿到腋下，把我抱在怀里。我们在全世界最近的距离相望，鼻尖相接。

 

“怎么了吗？”她的眼神极温柔。

 

“这个——和我有关吗？”我喃喃地问。举起她带着红绳的手腕。

 

 

 

 

冈田看着我的眼睛。

“有关的。”

 

 

 “不过你可以不用先想起那么多。” 她放缓了语速，声音温和又柔软。

“我们慢慢地。”

 

 

慢慢地。

 

 

//

这个时候我才真正地听到她的故事。

确切说，现在的故事才是真实的。是我们两个的故事。

 

我在她的怀抱里，拉住她手腕上的那截儿红绳，用指尖儿在上面绕一个圈儿，然后是又一个。

 

她讲我们在放学后接吻的美术室和那个时候摇满了风的云杉。

 

祭典里的烟花和绵延的灯火。

沉闷的夏日落下倾盆的大雨。

她脱我的布裙，裙摆窸窸窣窣地发出声音，时而变快时而变慢。她的指尖被雨水浸透，中途电话铃响了一次，铃声拼命响，然后停止。

 

 

 

//

还有，还有那个吻。

 

她的声线好像正走在细薄的山脊上，摇摇晃晃，抖抖颤颤。

就像以前有什么遗憾的事情，她深吸了一口气。

 

“虽然只是在那首歌的最后接吻——但是我却怕的要死。最开始我在担心你会拒绝，然后我就在担心自己到底有没有胆量吻下去——最后我担心的事情是自己万一吻的很糟糕，你会推开我。”

 

她的眼睛笑得眯缝起来。“但是我吻到你了。而且比预想得更快。”

 

 “我一直以为第一次恋爱的自己才是被动的那一个。” 她仔细地看着我的眼，像是要从其中读出一些记忆闪现的光点。或者是故意地戏谑——

“但其实你才是狐假虎威。”

 

 

我抿紧嘴唇。

 

我并不记得当时的情景。但是尴尬的感觉却来得又急又快——我只能掐起她腰上的肉，在她疼痛的吸气声中深深地缩进她的怀抱里，在被子里抱紧她的腰。

 

 

 

 

冈田笑着揉揉我的头发，然后吻我的发顶。

 

上帝。你知道这种感觉吗？

我好像刚刚才失而复得，所以就全然地，全然地信赖。

 

 //

 

 

 

这里纬度较高，日落也快，海面上已经蒸腾起珍珠般色泽的朦胧海雾。

 

 

 

她倚在舷墙上抱住我，于是我们就接吻。

 

她说自己总是想起我在夏日灿烂的阳光中在面海的沙滩上散步的形象。凉风习习，撩拨着我白色长裙的下摆，是一条朴素的格布裙。光芒穿过我的裙摆，于是藕色的阴影就印在沙滩上。那光景就像一幅照片深深嵌进她的脑海。

 

就那么喜欢……接吻吗？

 

这并不是一句问出的话，但是冈田在眼睛里读懂了我的意思。她托住我的后颈又一次吻下来——回答我。

 

她在这个吻里从喉咙中发出呼噜呼噜的声响，像是一只幼狮满足于饲养员的搔痒而发出的舒服的，呼噜噜的哼声。

 

 

喜欢。

 

 

 

 

 

相爱的两个人在一起的时间里除了拥抱和接吻，还能做什么事情呢？  
  
吻很长很长时间，深的浅的，固体的液体的，小块地聚集起来的和本身就硕大无朋的，属性是光的和暗的，冰的和火的，运用犬齿的和运用舌头的，怯懦地寻求安慰和强硬地索取的。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

//

也许爱总是让人不由自主地就诚实——

 

就像现在。

 

丝质的吊带极细，我的手指轻轻地捻着一边。不知道为什么我有这样的预感——她会看见的。

 

我让一根束带落下肩头。

我下意识地就知道该怎么做。我知道如何从她这里讨要到想要的东西。这其实也并不需要记忆，只需要感觉——而且我也做了。

 

喉咙里极干涩，我咽了咽口水。

 

只是想念。只是想念而已。我说服自己。

 

 

 

//

“ _你啊。我生命的光，欲念的火焰，我的罪和我的灵魂。_ ”

 

 

我的身体比我所想要诚实得多。

 

她的脸沉在我的胸口。对称地吻上来，她像鲁莽地，第一次捕获兽物的幼狮，激动地像是宗教般的狂热，格外地喜欢用犬齿摩擦颈和气管，然后是……唇。

 

 

我的嘴唇除了喘息，只有吻她。

现在我只呼吸到她，看到她，被她前倾地抱着。我听见她的呼吸和我爆炸也似的心跳。我的心脏几乎要挣脱出血管到她的手心。

 

等到吻结束我已经跪坐在冈田赤裸的膝盖上，她向后仰倒，于是我身前霎时就失温——她创造距离和若即若离。她的唇远离我，但是手却轻轻牵着我的。我知道她不怀好意。

 

 

“过来。”她说。

像是火机在摩擦的时候冒出一颗星子，烫得我不知所措。

 

 

我单手抱住胸口。

喘息。这是犹豫和意乱情迷。是的，我现在……有一点意乱情迷。

 

_她熟悉我。_

 

她知道某个地方又滑又黏。

我视之为一个羞耻的secret，但于她而言是甜蜜的secretion——不。我不该这样想——总之我现在该怎么办？

 

脑子乱成一团，又羞又臊又慌。

 

 

 

她的指尖轻轻地捏着我的。然后……从我赤裸的腿根处溜过去。仿佛不经意地。

我伸手抓住她的肩膀。握着她的肩膀轻轻地喘，腿根不自控地颤抖，感觉自己就快跪不住，跪不住地要软在她身上。

 

她的手指恶意地轻轻勾动着。

 

_你来。_

 

 

 

 

//

我跪着一步一步地向前。像一只蜗牛爬过沙丘。

脸颊如火烧，我现在一定轻浮得不像话。

我以为到她怀里就会结束。但是并不。我甚至并未走完——

 

 

她滑下去。

 

 

全身火烫。我跪着栽倒在床上，背却绷得像弯的弓，但是腿根还被托着往上浮起来——然后什么烫了我。是火。

 

髋骨以下正被情欲的火燎灼。

 

.

酒保曾经调给我一杯“地狱烈火”的酒。他在两个杯子间反复倒来倒去混合，混进去什么我已经不记得，但是结果是一杯淡粉红色的黏稠液体，辛辣的。

微微地发着烫。饮空之后杯底还冒着烟气儿。

 

“这不是红色。”我端详着酒杯。

 

“当然不是。”他正擦着玻璃杯。“被称为’地狱烈火’只是因为它是烫的。”

“在调制的时候还需要Водка”

他微笑起来。“或许你会喜欢它的第二个名字。”

 

 

 

 

“恶魔的舌尖儿”

 

 

 

//

身子变得又轻又软，像要飞起来，又像要坠下去。

 

冈田的故事，连着她的吻和触摸——一瞬就有迹可循。

触感引发记忆，就像是不可逆地紊乱流淌的潮水。

 

或许人的灵魂需要多次出行度假，这是不容否认的。但度假的关键是，某一刻你该归家。

“naachan。”我努力睁着眼睛，但是我能感到大颗大颗又热又咸涩的泪水从脸上划过。

 

 

 

//

我泪流得太快——或许是觉察到什么异常，冈田停下。

可能是几秒或者几十分钟，我们之间竟静的吓人。

 

 

//

 

“已经三年了。”我深吸了一大口气，伸出手指抚摸她冰凉的口唇。连带着抚摸冷湿黏滑的我的一部分。

 

 

 

“你终于——有勇气来找到我了吗？”

 

 

血色从她的脸上迅速地褪去。她瞬间就苍白得像一张纸。

她知道我记起来了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

//

愤怒。还有——终于记起一切时我的心会这么痛，痛得我整个人在冈田怀中簌簌地抖。

 

我捧着她的脸，泄愤似的吻着咬着她的薄唇，我睁着流泪的眼睛看着她，她的眼里也开始落满泪水。

就像两处泪汪汪的，雾气浓重的湖。

 

 

 

 

 

 

//

我们相爱的时候，相处的模式很奇怪。

 

大部分时间都是沉默地相互陪伴，但是想到什么事情，就直接地提起。

许久之前提起的话题，再一次被提起的时候可能间隔几十分钟，几个周，但是也心有灵犀。她经常会有奇奇怪怪的想法。也不吝于表达情欲——我是说表达她喜欢的东西，或者是一些别人没办法轻易理解的念头。

 

 

就像现在，午后慵懒又漫长的寂静里，她没来由就说出了口。

 

 

“我觉得即使现在就死掉，也已经足够了。”

 

是她很认真的语气。我很清楚她的确在表明一些异类的想法。

她的确是这样想的。

 

“活到现在就好，不需要更多。” 她低头看着我，又一次露出了在钻牛角尖时候的认真表情，这稍微有点儿迷人。像英俊美丽而不自知的人身上散发出来的，难能可贵的天真憨态。

 

“我觉得我已经不能更幸福了。

能够这么幸福已经让我惶恐不安——可能再要求更多的话会遭天谴的。”

 

 

 

嗯。

 

我靠在她的怀里，用鼻尖儿摩挲她的脸颊，然后她的吻就哼唧地，赖皮地顶撞下来。

那次我没推开她。

 

 

 

 

//

“我想带你去北极。”在神奈川的某个冬夜里，冈田这样笑着对我说了。

 

“不要。”

 

 

 

“北极很冷，会冻死人的。”

我握紧揣在她衣服里的手，把自己的下巴缩进绒绒的围巾里。她的手心很热，我握紧拳头，于是她就握住我，拇指来回地摩挲着我的手背。

 

 

与其说是北极，不如说是一个人很少的地方。

 

只有我们两个人。从东京乘大巴到神奈川，在那里的港口出船，穿过温暖的洋流到达白令海峡，经过冰冷的海面去俄罗斯的海港，从那里我们就什么也不需要，唯一就只剩握着手，一起徒步去往极光之点。

 

如果我们足够幸运，可以在那里看见极光。

 

广阔，虚幻又绚烂，像是气状的天体，漂浮在这宇宙中。

 

 

 

 

 

//

在十五岁的时候相爱。

在二十三岁的时候结婚。

在三十岁的时候领养属于我们的小孩。然后我们就一边工作，一边养小孩，直到我们都退休，成为两个老太太，那大概会是在六十岁。

拿到我们的退休金之后，我们就去旅行——第一站就去北极，可能每年会有一半的时间都不在日本。可能那个时候小孩就会有他自己的小孩——”

 

我缩在她的怀里，头倚在她的肩膀上，听她絮絮叨叨地说话。她玩着我的一缕头发，挑着到唇边轻轻地嗅，然后亲吻，胸腔的起伏与我的频率完美地一致。

 

“那个时候我就一定要警告他，在双休日不要有过来吃晚饭的想法。这很愚蠢，没他的份。”

 

 

像是设想的情景过于真实，或者是我们已经一起生活了很多很多个十年，冈田认真地在对一个还并没有存在的小孩闹别扭。

 

“还有他的小孩也不要来。”

我倚在冈田的肩膀上，甚至都能想象到她因为闹别扭而微微皱起鼻子的样子。

 

好像是为了强调一样，她轻轻地咬一咬我的耳朵，转头轻轻地吻一吻我的唇：“你全是我的。”

 

幼稚的占有欲。

 

不过我还是转过头去，轻轻地用额头蹭一蹭她的脸颊。换一个姿势——能更舒适地窝在她的怀里。迷迷糊糊地被他搂着。

 

 

 

 

 

这日子太普通。以至于我以为就是永远。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

//

其实我现在都不愿去了解究竟是什么让我们决定开始逃亡。

 

可能是她半夜惊醒了太多次，却又没什么理由地抱着我，说没什么事。

 

或者是，或者是无数的镁光灯下，冈田终于在我的问题上欲言又止。

 

 

或者只是因为我的一个梦——

我梦见暗的长巷里终末的门。

 

她在门里，而我却没有。有人正将门逐渐地推动。我握着她的手无力地垂落在身侧。但门依旧借着起先的力，悠长、缓慢，一点一点地在我眼前合上，我没法呼喊，没法上前，连动一动手指都没法，她的身影逐渐在光里隐去——

 

 

 

 

 

 

可能我也需要感谢她能够留在我身边这么久。

 

_这也是日本社会对男女关系太过敏感而带来的麻烦，或许该说是太爱管别人闲事。姑且别说是工作失败，光是有外遇这点就会被降职，公司考虑人事时也会作为负面因素考虑，让人无法安心谈恋爱。从媒体到企业内部，大家拼命挖掘丑闻，就因为这个缘故，害得男人介意周围的视线而畏缩不前。也因为每个人外表都认真严肃，内在却变态地压抑欲望，人也就失去悠哉的自由豁达，造就出中伤与嫉妒泛滥的阴险社会。_

 

//

爱让人愚蠢。莽撞又勇敢。

 

可能我永远忘不了我们在山里的公路上穿行的时候，还有三天的路程。然后我们就坐船离开这里。离开日本。但是具体是去哪里，我们都不知道。

 

 

往好处想，我们其实提前实现了自己打算在退休之后再做的事情。但是往坏处想，我们已经直接地就开始了应该在六十岁，接下来应该干什么，或者怎么样，完全都没有一点儿概念，或许只剩——

 

 

 

她右手握着方向盘，左手紧紧地握着我的手。“不要多想。”

 

然后她的左手离开我的手摁了什么键，于是午夜电台里音乐就蔓延开，柔软的歌声像潮水袭来。

 

我知道，在神奈川夜里的某个角落，她轻轻地吻我的额头。

柔软的。凉凉的。

 

 

 

 

 

温柔的男声在耳机里摇荡。

“ _你了解我那不想轻易让人看穿的心吗？就连害怕你突然离我而去的心情也是_ ”

 

 

 

 

//

我们分别地接到电话。他们劝我们分别地回去。

 

我知道他们的理由很充分，在他们眼中我们就像彼此烙印在身上的肮脏的刺青。像是年轻人不顾及后果的产物。

 

就像一个私生子——是灾难性的，唯一所幸的是这种灾难并不持续，可以痛快地截断。如果他们行动够快的话，就可以当做什么都没有发生过。

 

“或者你们可以不用那么激进……”我的姐姐终于松了口。“先回来，回到家里来……”

“父亲在等你。”

 

 

我不想回去。但是必须承认的是，我们已经无法前进。我们筋疲力竭，几乎身无分文。

我向来言语笨拙，此刻更是什么话都说不出来。

 

 

 

//

 

仅仅是三周。我心力交瘁，几乎已经到了极限。

 

 

她的情况只能更糟。

即使是我躲得这么远，也知道她在经历一场漫长的，沉默的对峙。

 

冷风穿过，小心站着的脚踝也刺痛地麻木起来。许久之后她终于开口。

 

如果冈田决定回去我不会怪她的。但是又开始慌乱，慌乱地想万一——我是说万一——我或者她，会有放弃的想法……

 

但是她说她不回去。她爱我。

 

这像是小孩子在宣誓。但是我知道她是认真的。

 

 

 

 

 

 

//

她回来的时候我冲进她怀里。

 

“我们不走了。”我把将面孔埋进她温暖的胸膛里。她顿了一下，然后用手掌轻轻地托住我的背脊。那是环抱着我的最坚固的盔甲，所以我瞬间就极勇敢，勇敢地让我自己都吃惊。

 

我在她的环抱里双手托住她清瘦的脸颊。

 

 

“我不去北极了。”声音因为压着她的胸口而闷闷地。

 

她拍着我后背的手僵住了。

 

“我只想和你在一起——所以一切都没差。”

 

我仰起脸看她的眼睛。

“不走了好不好——我们呆在这里。一起呆在这里，永远地。”

冈田没有回避我的视线，我们的目光凝在一起。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

//

然后她微笑了。

“好。”

许久之后，她说。那声音涩涩的，尾端微妙地颤抖着。就像她此刻滚动的柔软的喉咙。

 

“我答应你。”

她收束手臂，将我揉进怀里， 吻我的耳尖儿。

 

我闭着眼睛。眼中泪意上涌，却一句话都说不出来。

 

 

 

“没关系的——”她抱着我，用唇摩挲我赤红色的柔软耳骨。

 

我太脆弱。我甚至想躲到她的身体里，躲到她的某一间心室里去。

 

 

她总是这样。

我恳求她我们一起走的时候是这样——筋疲力尽的时候，恳求我们留在这里，不再向前挣扎的时候也是这样——

 

她温柔得就像沸腾的广大海洋。

 

 

“没关系的。”她的喉咙滚动着。

“我们就在这里，我陪着你，哪儿也不去。”

 

 

 

 

 

//

我们最后的钱付给了安定剂和酒。

 

 

//

 

她身上除了赤红色的口脂和绳结之外别无他物。

她有点儿羞涩。

 

她仰起头看着我。眼睛里有光芒在灼灼地燃烧着。“我现在漂亮吗？”

 

 

 

 

很美。没有人知道她现在是这么的美。像是深暗的夜之中盛开的赤红色彼岸花。大胆又妖艳。

她皮肤白皙，此刻更是白皙直至透明，却被极艳丽的红色装点。

 

我看得呆了。

“很美。”我回答她。

 

 

我在她幼稚的胸尖儿上用唇压下一个轻轻的，赤粉色的吻。

 

 

 

 

“yuuchan. ”

 

她对自己手腕上绑束的红绳并没有什么信心。我将它系成一个漂亮的蝴蝶形状，但是她却将它拆开，摊着手腕磨蹭着我再系一遍。要系最丑却最结实的那种绳结。

 

“不要这样子的，这样会松。”

 

我用指尖儿捻着绳结，眼泪在手背上砸出一朵花的形状来。

 

她知道我害怕。

 

“求你。”她的额头顶着我的，“不要哭，不要哭，别哭。”

 

泪水一旦决堤，就无法停止。我像一只在她怀里颤抖又迷乱的鸟，呼吸出的热的水汽和眼泪弄湿了她的胸口。

 

“我们会在一起的。”她将自己的手腕给我看。

“只要系着，我们就不会分开。”她握着我的手腕，上面是她为我系着的，也是一条纤细的红绳。

 

“……骗人……”我呢喃着哭了出来，“骗人……”

她捧起我的脸。

 

她的眸子盯着我的，像是要把她坚定的信念也实质地推挤到我酸涩又脆弱的心里。 “如果我们失散——”

 

 

“不要乱动，待在你熟悉的地方。”

 

 

“然后等着我。”她在认真地承诺。“我会找到你，相信我。”她的声音极热切，近乎渴望，连着她的眼神——热烫得就像从篝火中飘出来的热烫的星子。

 

“你要知道——”她翘起唇角微笑了。“我是不会做口头承诺这样的事的。”

 

她真是个大傻瓜。

 

 

 

 

//

冈田是这个世界上最大的傻瓜。她还是最大的骗子。

但是她从未背弃过承诺我什么，我知道。

 

 

 

 

//

 

“睡一觉吧。”冈田拍着我的后背。

 

 

但是我仍在害怕。我用力地握着她的手松开。肌肉温暖地放松下来，讲话有点儿困难，于是也模模糊糊地。

“……别太慢……”我挣扎着。突然就涌上害怕来，怕是自己说不完。

“也别太……快……”

 

声音渐小。

我知道我正沉入一个温暖的梦境， 我知道那个地方像北极一样安静，像海底一样安静。

 

渐渐地神志已不清楚，全身上下没有冷，也没有痛，只是弥漫着一种轻飘飘的感觉，像要飞起来。

 

 

又甜蜜，又温暖。我是安全的。她的声音我还听着，她的声音像天鹅绒一样温柔地承诺我。

好的，好的。

 

 

 

 

我的爱人。

我太害怕失去的爱人。

 

 

 

 

 

 

//

我知道她其实最勇敢也最懦弱。

 

这次她没做到。她骗我。说谎。谎言。全都是谎言。

 

总是有很多理由，或者我们真是幸运又倒霉的一对爱人，幸运的是当时我们已经用光了钱——那些巴比妥其实并没标注得那么高纯度，我们都没有死。

 

 

 

但是也为彼此……人为地制造了漫长的分离。

 

“所以你醒了之后为什么不来找我？”

 

 

 

“对不起...我还是担心...你会害怕。”

 

我又愤又恨，捉住她的右手腕用力咬了下去。

她还是像以前那样什么都不对我说。

 

那些稀薄的往事在脑子里飞速地旋转，我终于知道那些家人在僻静处那些奇怪的通话的另一端是谁。

 

 

我咬得太深，感觉牙尖儿都已经切开她的血肉到骨头里。她的血从手腕上流淌下来，皮肤的质地贴在我的牙齿上，柔软，有一丝韧性。

“我知道你不会痛。”我挑衅性地说。眼泪却掉在她手上。

 

 

那些话对着的……

心太过痛，手上反倒一丝痛楚也无，她的掌心温热，血却是凉的，粘稠的。我开始因为心痛而泪流满面，所幸我本来就流着泪，在暗夜中什么都看不出来。

 

 

她的唇反复地微微地翕动着。

“不。”

 

她迟钝了一下，指着自己的胸口。

“我会痛。在这里。”

//

 

 

 

 

 

 

//

船已经驶过白令海峡。

第聂伯河中河道中流过草原，凝成冰雪，清新的气息灌满了我的肺叶，那是来自草原和冰的。

 

 

我抱紧她，身体因为微妙的兴奋而颤栗起来。

 

“准备好了？”冈田温柔地问。

 

 

 

“准备好了。”我毫不犹豫。但是也突然就懦弱。小声地哀求着她求救。

 

“不要离开我。”

 

 

“不会，不会。”她抱紧赤裸的我。“这次不会了。”

“我在这里 。”

 


End file.
